The Arrangement
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: Have you wondered what would of happened if he gave Scanty a chance during their forced engagement? In this story, Brief is told of the engagement by his father, a month before the intended party that would reveal him and a person he never expected to the world, and is willing to go along with it! How does Scanty feel about this, let alone Kneesocks, the Angels, and Garterbelt?
1. A Not So Normal Morning

Hello Fanfiction world! I figured that, rather than update one of my much in dire need of an update stories, I'd push out a new one that I kinda offered as a challenge about a year ago in one of my author notes for Surviving the Rules. There weren't any specific requirements to this challenge, other than that the pairing was going to be Brief/Scanty, the two forced out of Daten City for a month or two so they could get to know each other, and come back in a state that the author was left to fill in. After going through Surviving the Rules once again, I figured I'd take some time to actually write out a chapter or two, see what I feel about it when I'm done, and maybe keep working on it. Either way, I welcome you to the story. The Arrangement!

As usual, I don't own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, though I do own this cool Stocking key chain and the season 1 box set! Took me a full day to watch it, the special features on the third disc, but it was SO worth it!

-Chapter 1-

Briefers Rock yawned as he stepped out of the shower, dressed in his dark green jumpsuit as he reached for his PKE Meter and his cell phone. Normally, he would simply just jammed the phone into his pocket and hurried straight for the bus that would take him to his school, as he normally woke up late (a perk to helping the Anarchy sisters in their battles with the Ghosts and the Akuma sisters), and rushed to the bus. However, he wasn't involved in their previous mission, which involved the two Angels being taken to a Court game show where they were put on the stand against a crime they didn't commit, and managed to get some sleep, allowing him to check his phone and noticed that his father was calling.

"Hello father. No, I'm not at school. I was just about to-what? You want me to head to your private study to talk? I'll be right there father." With that said, he closed his phone, sighing as he quickly undressed himself and replaced his jumpsuit for his diamond white tuxedo, a traditional article of clothing for all members of the Rock family. If his father didn't hate anything to deal with the occult, he would have felt no need to change, and yet he knew that this would be important, so annoying his own dad would do him no good. A few minutes later, he found himself knocking on the charcoal black door that marked the entrance to his father's study, waiting for the word to enter.

"Come in." With only those two words spoken, Brief quietly opened the door and walked to the only chair in his father's study that was meant for a guest. In truth, his father never liked talking to multiple people, as there were many factors that would distract one member of a party from either the topic at hand or the other, which was the reason he only allowed one chair in his study, other than his own fancy, expensive chair of course. His father, the man who many have said he would look like when he got older, was tall with a figure that would earn the praise of many Spartan warriors, with a sleek beard and gelled, well-kept hair that brought out the man's cold eyes with ease. "Ah, Briefers, I thank you for coming here than head to school early today."

"It's no problem father. I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want to discuss with me?" Suddenly, his father's eyes _spoke_, sending hundreds of different thoughts running crazily through his mind. The only times his father showed any type of normal, non aggressive emotions were when something was wrong, and the last time that happened was when his mother was forced to leave the family due to being caught in an affair with a man from a rival company. Rather than talk right away, his father pulled out a piece of loose-leaf paper and placed it in front of him.

"Do you know this girl by any chance?" The piece of paper turned out to be an enlarged photo of a red skinned woman with long, flame like green hair and wore one of the most, dare he say, lovely green dresses he ever laid his eyes upon. Sadly, he also knew who this person was, and wasn't surprised to see the lack of her usual key features: her horns or her spade tail, since they kept their features constantly hidden.

"Yes, I know of her father. Her name is Scanty Akuma, the older of the two sisters that go to Daten High."

"In all honesty, what is your opinion of her?" Brief had to carefully examine his words before he said them, despite the sweet façade of his father's mask known as "your opinion". He used that very façade against several influential members of his company, the Rock Foundation, and said members were found days later dead in various "accidents" away from their jobs. While he knew that his father wouldn't kill him just for being honest, he didn't dare give his father reason to freeze his accounts that allowed him to purchase new equipment, clothes, and other things.

"To be fair, I don't know much about her father, so my opinion is a little flawed." There, that should prevent his father from getting too annoyed at his opinion. When he saw said man nod, he continued. "She cares for the school, the grades of the other students, and for herself and her sister. She, as well as her sister Kneesocks, use their influence as the mayor's daughters to put things in their favor, putting everyone in school uniforms, isolating other students from their normal classes into new ones with other students with their general grade point average, as well as hiring new teachers for the new classes, which isn't as good as it sounds. She is fair unless you piss her off, and can be quite a deadly opponent."

"What do you mean by deadly opponent?" Brief had to use every ounce of his will power to prevent himself from showing any reaction. He forgot that, unlike the Angels, the Akuma sisters were crafty with their escapes, preventing any physical proof from catching them in their demonic state. he recalled how all the students in Daten High were paid off by the mayor, though never officially noted, to keep them silent about the the event and everything they knew about the Akuma sisters causing so much damage to the school. In the end, the damage was blamed on an underground Ghost that the Anarchy sisters killed.

"Basically," Brief came up with a quick lie and took a small breath, "while she placed me at the lowest grade point average, I have proved to be a challenge when it comes to physical fitness, as she and her sister came into one of my sessions and allowed for a contest, if you will, to see who could best them in an exercise of our choice." His father didn't look happy, something that never promised any reward, but he held back a sigh of relief when he saw the glare that instantly formed directed at the picture of Scanty, rather than at him.

"Despite the fact that she placed you in a grade point average you didn't belong in, I must ask. If given the chance, would you date her?" Brief should have instantly shouted no at the top of his lungs at that question, that he knew. He held no love for the Akuma sisters, but he knew that he couldn't hate them for trying to do their lobs either. They are mercenaries after all, which made him briefly wonder who hired them to try to set up that Ghoststone factory plant in their school, before pushing that thought from his mind and thought about Scanty. She is pretty, had breasts that outclassed Panty's bust, but were nothing compared to Stocking, is intelligent in human studies and the occult, though he was taking a guess upon that topic due to her being a Demon, and seemed like a fair individual. At least she cared for his well-being during the Ghoststone event, as she didn't order Kneesocks to simply decapitate him while she shot at the Anarchy sisters after they refused to stand down.

"Realistically father, it's a possibility; however, there are too many variables that make that possibility downgrade to a, pardon my tongue, a cold chance in Hell."

"Well consider Hell frozen in a winter son," His father replied with a very rare genuine smile, "for I've gotten you placed in an arranged marriage with her."

"Say WHAT! NO, NO, NO, NO FATHER! I-"

"Just listen to what I have to say!" His father shouted, triggering the instinct Brief went by to stop yelling and looked at his father with a glare. How could he try to play with his life like this! It was unfair, disgusting, and barbaric! "I want what is best for you Briefers, I truly do. I know I haven't been able to spend much time with you enough to see what you truly desire in life, but I do know about one thing that you care about, and I know that Panty Anarchy isn't the one for you."

"How would you know? She is kind, funny, flawed like us humans, and is a great person! Everyone loves her for how she is!" Brief replied with confidence in his voice.

"She is a slut, a bad influence for kids everywhere, and isn't worth your time Brief!" His father stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, knocking down a few pens to the floor in the process. "Did you think I wouldn't notice the medical reports from the hospital or from our own maids son? I know how much you loved your scooter, so I was alarmed to see it gone and replaced by another model, as well as many of your PKE Meters!"

"I was involved with helping her with her Ghost hunting father, so there is a high chance that I would get hurt!"

"No there isn't!" His father interrupted with a reply that sounded much more like a roar than anything. Brief never saw his father react in such a way about him, so he couldn't help but to widen his eyes in fear and shock at his reaction. "My son took self-defense classes that would have allowed him to avoid any unnecessary injuries like the ones listed on the reports! My son, the same son who did a report on the increase and decrease of Ghost rankings and respawning, would have known which parts of town to avoid without a proper Ghost extermination squad with him! Brief, I love you, and I know that I haven't been the kind of father you deserve to have, especially after what your mother did to us," At this point, Brief lowered his head, not in memory of his mother, but in order to try to hold back the bitter tears that were fighting to break free, "but I am proud of you son. I'm proud of every achievement you've earned from your tutors, your contests, and from your school. So please believe me when I say that I am only looking out for your best interests..."

"Dad..." Brief never had a great relationship with his father, this was a common fact known to those who lived in the Rock home. His father hated the occult, despised how he hid his good looks, and more reasons than Brief could truly list in a single day. The fact that he was proud of him was also a shock, as Brief honestly believed that his father, though he never said it, hated him for being everything he was not. A thought entered his mind. A single, unusual thought that, normally, he would have forced out of his mind and focused on whatever he was doing; however, this thought rang out so clearly that he had no choice but to listen, and found himself coming to an answer.

"I'm sorry son," His father spoke out, "I'll call Corset and-"

"Does she know?" Brief suddenly asked, causing his father to pause mid-sentence. "Does she know about, well, this arrangement?"

"She'll know sometime before the meeting time you two were to meet at today." Brief nodded and found himself looking at the picture of Scanty that hadn't fallen from the desk. He never did notice how she pulled off such an innocent smile, or if she could actually smile for non-violent topics. She was cruel, aggressive, and truly knew how to make life hell for anyone that stood in her way...

"I'll do it. I'll marry Scanty Akuma father."

...But maybe, deep down inside of her cruel persona, there was a kind, caring person that was just waiting to reveal itself to the person of her dreams.

* * *

"What kind of illusion are you trying to pull Corset! This was not in my contract with you!" Said girl, Scanty Akuma, was currently staring Corset, her boss and, in the eyes of the humans of Daten City, father. The man was a cruel Demon, though one that was known to only be cruel if you didn't obey his _ruuruu_, a trait that she and Kneesocks, her sister, picked up from him during their years of being under his command. If she had to be honest, it was her sister, Kneesocks, who picked up the man's love for _ruuruu_, while she picked up his cruelty and aggressiveness.

Which was why she was holding a cup filled with hot wax that, when poured on to the human flesh, was guaranteed to provide at least a third degree burn upon Corset's bare chest. Why he had the wax on hand, she didn't know, but she wanted him to feel a third of what she was feeling at the moment, and that wax would be the key. He screamed as if his balls were chopped off, which would be the next target for her hot wax if he pissed her off even more at this point.

"It is completely legal and within my bounds of the contract to have you married to someone as long as they are related to the mission! I'm having you take out a member of the Angels, setting you up to live a life of luxury, and you get a human who will do whatever you say for the rest of your life! That is the kind of life most succubi desire, and they have to kill at LEAST a hundred men to do so, while all you have to do is make one nerd, as you reported before, happy."

"What you forgot, Corset, was that you have to inform me BEFORE ANY PAPERWORK WAS WRITTEN!" Scanty gave her master the small mercy of not taking his black dress pants off before she poured a small amount of wax on the opposing side of his thigh, as she wanted him to truly feel fear of her pouring said wax all over his manhood. His scream was music to her ears, and she was happy that Kneesocks already left for school, as she didn't want her to see this cruel side to her. Sure, she could be evil, but if she was willing to do this to their master, then what would that portray to what she could do to her own flesh and blood?

"Ugh, just for that...I am invoking subcategory 1 of section H as of now: Any invalid order or agreement is now valid in the consequence if the one who is the target for the invalid order, in this instance Scanty Akuma, is, owowowow, or has harmed the contractor, Mr. Corset, in any life threatening manner. You're ass is now trapped Scanty, and you now have no choice but to go along with the marriage, as well as continue your reports about him to me while you are gone."

"Gone to WHERE exactly?" Instead of waiting for an answer, she simply took the folder that held the information about the human she was now engaged with, dumped the remaining hot wax over his crotch, and stormed straight to her room, intending on taking one of the company cars out to the gun range to shoot the living hell out of the human on the picture. The only way she would be able to see the one in the picture would be if she was calm, and it would be a few hours before she would reach such a state of mind. _'Consider yourself lucky, Briefers Rock, that I hold to my end of the contract, or else you would be a stain upon the floor in a matter of hours.'_

His picture was one of his normal self, which she found herself growing tired of seeing already. His goofy hair was an eye sore, his jumpsuit demanded to be burned on the cross, and his freckles! Well, truth be told, she always found them to be cute, especially when paired with his innocent smile, but that was beside the point! He was a sheep to Panty Anarchy, one of two Angels that were stationed in Daten City while she and her sister were sent to an overseas mission for another client, and knew that he would most likely act like a depressed little boy when they meet in a few hours. How she HATED weak-willed people! Yes, they made for wonderful rugs and slaves, but there could be so much potential in a person like Brief that she had to pause for a minute.

_'I wonder if he hates my sister and I for using him as a hostage against those pathetic imbeciles known as Angels? It'd be quite human for him to, so I shouldn't expect much.'_ He is an odd human, she had to note, as there weren't many that had no friends like he did. She couldn't even say that those two Angels considered him a friend, especially if she added the events of what happened during the events that lead to the destruction of the Ghoststone. He didn't even have any friends among his fellow nerds of life, which truly meant that either he was better than them and they were jealous of that, or he was even worse than what the average slum of the mill nerd provided for life.

"Psh, what does it matter?" Scanty mumbled as she reached the elevator and typed in her personal code that would take her straight to the basement. "I'll see what I have to work with after I shoot a bullet between the eyes of this picture." She took another glance at the picture provided in the folder, only to recall that his afro hid his eyes from view. "...On second thought, I'll work on some designs for his new hair style, THEN shoot the damned picture."

-Author Note-

So, what do you think readers? Well, it is too early to truly state an opinion, as I plan on writing at least one, possibly two more chapters before reviewing the reviews to see if this story is worth continuing right away. If its not, then I'll most likely make a decent chapter ending with a few requirements to make this pairing and situation a challenge for other authors to take a whack at. Either way, I thank you all for reading, and I do hope that everyone enjoyed this opening chapter. Until next time everyone!


	2. The First Meeting

The gun range did little to quell the anger that Scanty felt at the situation she found herself in. She, a DEMON mercenary, was to be married off to Briefers Rock, a HUMAN who is the heir to one of the founding families of Daten City, the town she and her younger sister were taking refuge in during their time under the contract. If she could of caught wind of Corset, their boss, planning this before the contract was written, then she could have prevented this situation from ever taking place; however, she was stuck in this bind, and decided that, if she was to be wed to this human boy, that she would at least look so beautiful that he would become slime in her hands.

_'At least then he'll be interesting to use. All the odd, idiotic things I could have him do just to please me would make me feel better about this situation.'_ Scanty looked down at her dress, a casual autem brown with some yellow lace that, not only took the shape of leaves, but circled around her neck, wrist, and the bottom of her dress, easily acting as camouflage to hide the microphone hidden around her collar, the extra pair of scanties she had in a hidden pocket under her sleeves, and a traditional ritual dagger in its holster under her dress. A girl must ALWAYS have her accessories, as most humans say, and she was no different in that regard. There was no rule as to how many weapons a mercenary was to have on them at all times, nor were there any drawbacks from relying on human weaponry from time to time, as it made the opponent enter a state of surprise at such a unusual tactic.

But, as much as she would love to go over the aspect of her weapons, she was currently waiting for Briefers to appear at the dining establishment that was set up for them to meet all, Ruby's Gems, a five star restaurant that had been reviewed and constantly talked about on television, though she never took the time to dine here. She was unsure if she was still going to meet the human who she was forced to wed today, but the file on him and her new mission, which was what she would call this event from here on, stated that there was a reservation for the two. One sip of her red wine later, and she found herself glancing at the window, casually wondering when he would show up, or if he was informed of his side of the mission at all. If he wasn't he would be dealing with one annoyed Demon that would do everything in her power to ruin him during their mission together, possibly even assassinating him at one point and blame it on their butler or maid.

"Ah, right this way sir." A horribly fake accent broke her dark thoughts, causing her to look away from the window and towards the door, where a waiter was walking past the pillar that temporary blocked her sight from the new individual. A few steps later, and she couldn't believe her eyes at the sight before her. A fairly handsome male walked behind him, wearing a white suit that had diamonds, 20 carats from the looks of it, as couplings for his wrist, with his hair combed back and shiny, a sign of being well-groomed and stylish, a plus for any girl. There were two things she noticed about him that made her come to a startling fact, though she would have to do further studying to be sure of one of her thoughts. The one thing she knew about him right away was his freckles, which were in the exact pattern that Briefers had, meaning that the male in front of her was in fact the human she was to begin her mission with.

_'Well this just shows that I don't have to worry about making him groom his hair, or cut it like one would to a child. Still, I will have to make him keep it combed back like that, or else I fear he'll revert to having it an afro like that priest.'_ Scanty thought back to the second fact she realized, and she was unsure as to if it was the light or what she feared. As he sat down on the other side of her table, she realized that his alluring eyes held in them power unlike anything she ever saw before in a human. One would consider it confidence in himself, others would simply say that he was wearing contacts, but to a Demon like herself, one who was trained to be at one with the ideology of an assassin, as well as her own vitals, she knew that what she was wasn't simply emotion, but the telltale sign of non-human heritage presenting itself. What it could be was yet to be seen, but it caused her to wonder if his father knew of this or not, as she would rather know before it fully presented itself at full bloom.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long Ms. Akuma." Rather than roll her eyes at his words, she shook her head and relaxed a bit. He didn't know that was got here before him. How would he? She didn't have a number to tell him she arrived early, not that she would, but it was one of those tiny bits of information that Corset didn't have on him.

"I arrived recently, so I wasn't waiting long at all Mr. Rock." She watched as the waiter pour for him some of the wine she previously ordered, and noticed that he avoided looking at the liquid. After watching him thank the man and handed him a menu, she smiled. "I do hope that you're okay with red wine Mr. Rock, as it is one of my favorites to dine with." In truth, she preferred blood red wine of virgins, as it had a faint taste of Heaven that didn't burn her throat, but beggars couldn't be choosers in this world. He picked up the glass and brought it to his light pink lips, close enough where he could get a whiff of the wine without making his nose create movements, which made her hold back a grin. Only those who were trained in noticing poisons would do something like that, which meant that he had SOME knowledge of detection.

"I'll admit, red grape with cinnamon isn't my favorite wine," Brief took a fair sip of the drink, his eyes closing as he placed the glass back to its spot on the table, "but it is a fair drink. From the amount in the bottle, I would assume that you either enjoy your wine slowly, or you don't really care for it as a whole."

"I do enjoy my wine as a painter who takes time to carefully paint the sunset in a single day. It is something that I can have at any point in time, but each sip rewards me with a different frame, if you will, of the drink and its potency." In truth, she simply didn't like the wine and would rather smash the bottle over the waiter's head, or better yet, break it over the table's edge and threaten Brief with it so he could kill himself, but she preferred saying a lie rather than take action. Brief offered a small, sincere smile and nodded as the waiter returned with his eyes set on her. 'He must think I have picked out my order due to being here for so long.'

"Have either of you decided as to what you shall be ordering this afternoon?" The waiter asked them, again with his fake French accent. It was then that Scanty decided she would test the waiter's actual skill in translating French, as he should have some form of understanding it if he wishes to speak in its accent.

_"Je voudrais un milieu steak rares avec la soupe de riz Angleterre citron et salade sur le cote ."_ The waiter looked at her with a dumbfounded expression upon his face, the look she expected to see from him, and smiled. "Did I speak too quickly sir? I am sure I spoke slow enough for you to understand. Do you want me to repeat myself?"

"Not to worry," Brief interrupted, preventing her from taking her little prank any further, "I can tell you what she wanted. She wanted the steak, medium rare, with the England salad and lemon rice soup to the side. Actually, that doesn't sound too bad, so give me that as well." The waiter smiled at him, happily writing down the orders and gave her a slight glare before turning around. A few steps later, she watched as Brief turned his head. "Oh, and waiter?"

"Yes?" The man stopped and turned around, still wearing the happy smile on his face. Wait, Brief wasn't going to do what she thought, would he?

"The next time you decide to speak in a fake accent, please be prepared to hear French orders. You wouldn't want to annoy the mayor's daughter, or the son of the Rock corporation, would you? It may cost your job, let alone any future career paths in Daten City." It took every ounce of her will power to hold back the smirk that screamed to be released, especially when she saw the color drain out of the waiter's face with each word Brief spoke. So, rather than say anything, she took another sip of the horrible wine, and found it to be compelling for once.

"R-right. Thank you for your fair advice sir."

* * *

Briefers Rock hated to use his family legacy to throw his weight around, if you will, but he knew that Scanty would have caused a scene if he hadn't intervened, which would have been worse than what he did. When he looked back at his date, he was rewarded with her smile, though it wasn't one of joy or happiness. Oh no, it was one of glee at the man's humiliation, which reminded him of all the times he saw her wear it during her reign of Daten High. "Yes?"

"I must say," Scanty started off, "I didn't expect you to handle that situation so efficently, truth be told. I didn't even expect you to know French, which is a plus. Paris is lovely around this time of year."

"You prefer Paris during the Spring?" He questioned. He had a feeling she wouldn't lay out all the cards to the table, which would be rather stupid of her to do if she did, but it was interesting to see what kind of information she would reveal to him about herself.

"Oh yes. The way the flowers bloom each day truly bring out the beauty only Paris holds. The fresh foods being made, the music that seems to create a symphony of perfection, and I mustn't forget the hospitality one finds there. Truly they're cultured, much more than most of the people in Daten City. No offense of course." No offense indeed. He was sure that both she and her sister disliked Daten City due to how vulgar and corrupt the city was, though he was one of the few individuals who were more innocent than the others in the city. Still, he couldn't allow her to get to him, as he needed to show that he could keep himself in check, and overreacting would do nothing but sully his name.

"None taken Ms. Akuma. Personally, I prefer visiting France during Autumn or Winter, as the various colors in the leaves truly bring out the beauty of the parks, and Winter's snow enchants the wonderful buildings and sculptures that are located all around the area. My father and I tend to go there every year within one of those seasons for a business trip, so I had to learn the language or else I would be left behind. What about you?" The lack of any facial changes meant that she was either content or amused by the information he provided, which was good either way. It meant that she wouldn't try to kill him so quickly, though he was more than prepared for a sudden spar with the Demon before him, not saying that it would come to that of course.

"Well I was originally tutored in Paris, though Kneesocks, you recall my sister correct? She preferred to stay away from the city while I was being tutored for a year from a family friend, though that isn't to say that French is the only language I know. I am fluent in Spanish, German, and Japanese." Three of the most common Demonic tongues known to the occult, he shouldn't expect anything more from her. While there have been traces of Demon languages taking route from various other cultures, those were the most frequent languages a Demon would speak, as well as their appropriate regions were usually the most troubled by Demons, Ghosts, and other beings.

"Hm, a challenge to learn all of those from childhood. I am impressed Ms. Scanty, though I wonder if you've taken a gander at Greek, Russian, Chinese, and Korean?" Scanty frowned at the question, either due to being forced to present the first fault to their conversation, or knowing what game he was trying to play. Greeks were known for their mythical creature slaying, while Russians knew of many chants and spells to bind Demons and Spirits to them in the form of a bond, and the similar but much different Chinese and Korean culture were famous for their Spirit purification rituals, as well as experimenting upon them.

"While I am familiar with Chinese, I must admit that I don't know the other languages other than a few common phrases. May I assume that you are fluent in those language?"

"Yes I am, as well as German, Spanish, and Japanese, like you. The Rock family is quite powerful, I am sure you've heard, and I've been forced to travel for most of my life, allowing me to learn more about the cultures of the world than most politicians do of their own country."

"Do you rely on your family's reputation for everything dear Brief?" Scanty's rhetorical question, he considered it rhetorical at least, was a jab at his pride. He should have known that a girl like Scanty would prefer someone of their own strength, rather than someone using the legacy of others as his own, but he had to see if it would work. No use in creating a design without creating and testing it right?

"Oh, you misunderstood Ms. Akuma. I have done many things over the current course of my life, from winning several contests in literature and science, to national debates on various topics to bring the award home for the trophy room of our family. I currently own a card shop as well (1), inherited from my uncle who can't travel via plane anymore due to health reasons, so I now have my own source of income for the next few years. He was also one of the reasons I was allowed to travel all over the world, as I would get to see the newest products for his shop, which ranged from video games, card games, figurines, and even weapons for display, but were still deadly to the touch."

"Impressive." Was all Scanty said. Despite the frown on her face, the gleam in her eyes showed that she was either proud of him, or intrigued in his wealth and knowledge. He might of laid it thick, he believed the quote was, with how much money he had at his disposal, and the hint that he knew of weapons might be why she wasn't as talkative, but he felt that it had to be said. For, in the end, he was sure that she would understand his hidden message.

I know what you are, and not only can I take you down, but I have enough resources to find you.

Luckily for them, their food arrived in a matter of minutes, allowing them to enter a comfortable silence by enjoying the food set out for them. The lemon rice was delicious, a recipe he was sure to remember, but the steak was truly worth every penny he was sure to spend. There were moments that he was sure that Scanty was trying to locate something on his person, possibly a weapon of some kind, but didn't make any comments on his choice of clothing to try and get a better view. Not that he would allow her any chance of finding his hidden tools, but it would be amusing to see her fail at finding them at one point.

_'So, can I really marry her?'_ It was a fair question, despite telling his father hours ago that he was okay with the arranged marriage. While he was easily finding himself getting over his fantasies of marrying Panty in the traditional way he was raised to consider, Scanty was someone who he wasn't truly sure he would be compatible with, one could say. No, it wasn't JUST due to them being different races, him a human and she a Demon, considering he was all up for marrying an Angel, but it was their personalities that made him wonder if they would last a marriage. He was calm, collective, though very eager to show his happiness and knowledge to those who asked him anything. He would admit that he would simply speak too much and wanted to hear anyone's opinion about anything of him, but he would only say that if the issue ever came up from Scanty asking.

Scanty, on the other hand, is a girl that he wasn't too sure would bow down to the rules of society. Well, human society, considering that she is a Demon, and he was sure that Demons had their own rules and regulations to follow, which brought up another point. Would he be able to enter Hell, most likely her home world, without having to die in the process? He did enjoy life, despite the bullying, and he would love to live until he was eighty, maybe over a hundred if he could figure out how to make android bodies before age started to play its nasty game on him. Getting back to point, she had pride in her knowledge and her ability to make others squirm under her gaze, a trait many rich women shared between them, and her combat skills that he briefly witnessed against Panty showed that she truly didn't mind getting physical. While her sister was more of a rule abiding citizen, Scanty herself had no issue with bending a rule or three to get her way, so did that mean that she was abiding by the arranged marriage so she could get something out of him?

"So, what do you have planned after this Briefers?" Scanty's words caused him to move away from his thoughts, though he was lucky enough to keep his composure from being exposed. Did he have something he wanted to do after this meal with Scanty, or did he want to do something WITH her after this? After a moment to ponder her options, he had a slight idea as to what he wanted to do.

"If you don't have anything planned, would you care to join me for a trip with me? I made a prior agreement to meet with an associate of mine, and I need to pick up something they have for me." The intrigued look Scanty suddenly had made him feel at ease, as it gave him a chance to possibly pick up more information off her in exchange for a "display" of his resources, if you will. She finished the last bit of her lemon rice, taking a sip of wine before fluttering her eyelashes at him before smiling.

"Sure, if you truly don't mind me being there, then I'd like to accompany you." With that said, he stood up, going over to her chair so he could pull it out for her, and noticed a small black button on the inside of the collar of her dress. He made no motion of showing that he noticed it, merely refocusing his gaze to the table so she wouldn't consider him a pervert, and watched as she stood up. "I'll be taking a quick break to wash up before we leave, if you don't mind." As soon as she went into the bathroom, he left a tip before doing the same, thinking of two things. The first thought was that she had a microphone device on her collar, similar to the one he was taught to notice several years back, which meant that she was recording this meeting for one purpose or another. He hoped that he and his family wasn't going to be sabotaged at one point, but hopefully he could prevent any negative attempts to be directed at his family. The second thing was...

_'Who would of thought that her breasts were bigger than Stocking's own?'_ It was a slight difference, possibly half a cup to a full size difference, but it was still impressive to see such a big bust up close. It is amazing as to how much her uniform could cover, though she was modest about covering her assets, like Stocking, though the gothic outfit the Angel usually wore at least showed their full depth, if you will. Then again, he didn't know anyone else to compare such big busts too, and he didn't consider porn to be a fair source of competition. After a moment of splashing some water on his face to cool his mind down, he took a breath and stepped out of the bathroom, knowing full well that this was not only his first date, but possibly the only girl he would ever spend his life with, and had to make sure that he could feel okay with her before fully accepting the marriage between them.

His father may be the head of the business, but not even he could stop him from killing a Demon.

-Author Note-

So, as usual, I don't own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, with the exception of the season 1 box set and a Stocking key chain. With that said, ahoy there everyone! I am happy to have an update to this story, and I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter, as I am quite glad to read the reviews given to it. To those who are curious as to why I put a (1) during a paragraph in Brief's side of the chapter, that is due to the card shop getting full mention in Sugar, Geeks, and Card Games, Oh My! That is my P&S/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover story that is also one of my favorite projects at the moment, which will also be getting an update sometime within the next two weeks, if not sometime in January. While I have most of its arc planned out (to an extent) I haven't found the time to go to my local card shop to pick up the necessary cards I need to build the other character decks, so that is what is holding me back from some updates.

I have also considered making a P&S/Magic the Gathering crossover that follows a similar route to Sugar, Geeks, and Card Games, Oh My!, but it would take place before the Angels arrive, and it would be a Brief/Scanty pairing. Rather than making it a separate story, I might combine it with this one, though that is still up in the air, truth be told. Anyway, now it is time to respond to some reviews!

**The Lord Of Pages:** I'm glad to see that you're enjoying Scanty getting some screen time here, and I thank you for also reading my one-shot.

**HotelKatz:** Thank you for reading this, and I'm considering continuing this past my usual four to seven chapter mark. The argument over Panty may come later than expected, so don't fear if you don't see it soon. It WILL be seen, though if it is a big argument or not I don't know as of yet.

**Snow299:** Thank you for your review and this story will be quite an adventure for our couple to be!

**EverSoNitro:** Thank you for pointing out the breast size, though to me I believe that Stocking has the bigger pair. Still, I made the correction by seeing it from Brief's perspective, which makes everything better!

**Blood Brandy:** Oh trust me, James Bond Briefers is coming to make his stage appearance soon! Well, possibly, but we obviously have to see what happens in the near future now won't we?

**GumDragonZ:** Yes, support the series! Hopefully we'll get a season 2, or even a live action one day! Well, maybe not the live action, but I would love to finally see season 2, like everyone else... Still, thank you for your review, and I am glad to see that the opinions they gave each other is quite interesting for you. I truly picture that Brief is smarter than he lets on in the series, may someone follow the dub or the sub, he should of been able to do much, much more in the series.

**Aemeneol Aetherisch:** Thank you for your review, and I hope you don't mind waiting a bit for the next chapter!

**Wendy.** : Thank you for your review, and I am glad to see you've enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I'm also sorry for not typing out your full name, but for some reason the word format on the Fanfiction document won't allow it's existence, which is sad.

**NoirRenamon**, **Ripper 1337**, **shadow1real**, and **Niron**: I thank you all for your review, and I do hope this chapter appeases your interests.

So, as usual everyone, thank you for reading, I do hope you leave a review for me to read, and until the next chapter everyone!


End file.
